The Curious Case of Dustin Green
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Chase has always wondered why Dustin has been mean to him. So he decides to confront and talk to him and find out the reason why. The answer Chase receives surprises him in more ways than one. (A one-shot story involving Chase and Dustin)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here is a one-shot that is based around my character Dustin and why he's so mean to Chase. This story is kind of the build-up to a bigger plot/story that I'm planning on working on pretty soon. Rose will not make an appearance in this story, but she'll be mentioned. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

Lab Rats: The Curious Case of Dustin Green

Ever since Chase had met Rose, something had been bothering him nonstop.

That one thing was Rose's brother, Dustin Green.

Why was Dustin so mean to Chase? When he's done nothing wrong?

Chase would just be casually standing in the hallways and then here comes Dustin and his football buddies ready to beat Chase to a pulp.

And most of the time, Spike would come out to join in the fun.

Of course, for Chase, none of it was fun.

All he wanted to know was what was the reasoning behind Dustin being a jerk to Chase?

Was it just to be a jerk?

Was it just for fun?

Was it because Chase was a nerd?

Or was it because of Rose?

Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!

A lightbulb finally went off in Chase's head.

It was because he started hanging out with Rose, wasn't it?

And Dustin was jealous of it!

That was it, wasn't it?

Of course, why would Dustin be jealous?

Maybe he was just trying to be the protective brother he should be.

Chase should know; he'd do the same to Bree too.

But Chase needed to confirm his suspicions, and to do so he needed to talk to Dustin.

Face to face and without any fights.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Dustin!"

Dustin groaned as he turned away from his locker to see Chase standing in front of him.

"What do you want, nerd? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Why are you so mean to me? What did I ever do to you?" Chase asked.

Dustin frowned. "What?"

"Why are you so mean to me?" Chase asked, more forcefully.

Dustin sighed and closed his locker. He then leaned against the locker door and stared at Chase.

"You really don't know why, do you?" Dustin asked.

Chase shook his head. "Not a clue."

Dustin shrugged. "Fine…I'll tell you why."

"Why?" Chase repeated.

"Because," Dustin began. "I don't want my sister's heart to be broken…again."

Chase's eyes went wide. "Wait…there was another boy Rose liked?"

Dustin rolled his eyes. "No…she had a boyfriend, genius!"

"Really?" Chase was surprised. Dustin nodded.

"Yup…and he broke her heart."

"Who was he?" Chase asked.

Dustin raised his eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

Chase shrugged. "Because you're telling me?"

Dustin scoffed. "Fine. His name was Marcus."

And that's when Chase's world came shattering down on top of him.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Marcus?" Chase asked in disbelief.

Dustin nodded. "Yeah, weren't you listening? And by the way, you asked like you knew him. Did you?"

Chase paused. "Uh…no…no I didn't." He stuttered.

Dustin let it go and moved on. "Anyways, Rose was head over heels for this Marcus guy. He went to Mission Creek High, but Rose met him at the park."

Dustin looked up at the ceiling as he continued. "He seemed like a nice guy and he treated Rose like she was a queen. Of course, after meeting the guy that Rose would not stop talking about for the very first time, I knew right away something was off about him."

Chase knew exactly what Dustin meant.

"He just seemed mysterious…like he was hiding something from the world. Something he didn't want anyone to know about."

Chase nodded in agreement.

"Rose didn't see it at all, but I sure did. And that's when I immediately disliked him."

"And then I had an unpleasant encounter with Marcus that proved my suspicions to be true."

Chase raised his eyebrow. "What happened?"

Dustin sighed. "I told Rose she couldn't see Marcus anymore and I pushed her out of the school. And then I told Marcus to stay away from my sister. That's when he finally revealed his secret to me."

Chase's eyes went wide. "What secret?"

Dustin looked away. He frowned. "He was bionic. He closed the school doors and blocked my only escape out of school with his mind. He threw a trashcan at me and I nearly got a concussion. And then he shot green lasers at me. I almost became burnt toast."

Chase's mouth was open in shock. Those are exactly the kind of things that happened to Leo!

"Marcus threatened me. He said if I told Rose the truth, he'd destroy me for good."

Well, that was disturbing.

"It ate me on the inside that I had to keep a secret from my own sister. I've never had to lie to Rose. Ever. Since we were little kids, we've always told each other the truth and never lied. We've even told each other all our secrets. And we would pinky promise not to tell anyone else."

Dustin looked at the ground sadly.

"It became our childhood thing. And I still can't believe I broke a promise with Rose. And I swore I'd never do that. But I did."

Chase nodded. That's exactly how he felt with Adam and Bree.

"Eventually, Rose found out about Marcus. And when she did, she was heartbroken."

"After that, neither Rose or I saw Marcus again. He never came back to school and Rose never wanted to fall in love with a bionic freak ever again. Because he'll just break her heart; just like Marcus did."

Chase frowned. He was a bionic freak.

Does that mean Rose won't like him anymore if she finds out he's bionic too?

Hopefully, she wouldn't find out, but Chase couldn't be so sure about that.

But he wasn't anything like Marcus. He was a bionic hero. There's a difference.

He hopes Rose could see that if she ever discovers.

"I still do wonder what happened to Marcus. Rose doesn't mention Marcus at all anymore."

Chase remained silent. He knew what happened to Marcus. He got crushed by a bunch of rubble.

Of course, by now, Marcus's lifespan would have expired. He was an android that would just burn out in sixteen years.

Chase didn't want to explain all that to Dustin though. At least not yet.

"After that, I decided I would monitor every boy that Rose would start to fall in love with. And I know she likes you…like really likes you. But now I see you're not so bad as I thought you were."

Dustin then grabbed his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. "Well, that's my answer to your question."

"Hey Dustin."

Dustin turned around and looked at Chase. "Yeah, Chase?"

Chase smiled. Dustin actually said his name for the very first time. "I just wanted to say thanks for telling me this."

Dustin smiled back. "No problem…nerd." Chase smirked. And there it was again.

"Bye Dustin."

"Bye Chase."

Chase watched as Dustin walked out of the school.

He couldn't believe it. He might just had become friends with his former enemy/brother of the girl he liked.

At least Chase accomplished one thing today.

But he didn't know that this was just the beginning.

Of one amazing journey to come.

_The End._

**So, what did you all think? Tell me your thoughts in the review/comment section below!**

**I probably all threw you for a loop there. You're all like "Rose knew Marcus and he was her boyfriend?!"**

**Well, yeah. That's the plot twist there for a much bigger story than this little one-shot I threw together. **

**This is just the precursor to another story that will go deeper into the friendship between the Lab Rats and Dustin and Rose, but most of it will be around Chase and Rose. **

**So before you all ask me these questions you're probably wondering about, let me just answer them right away for you.**

**Is Rose bionic?**

**No, Rose is not bionic. Neither is Dustin. Hence both siblings freaking out about Marcus being bionic. And before you ask, will Rose become bionic later on? I don't know. It's still in the planning stage. She may or may not be bionic. I may or may not decide to make her bionic. You'll just have to wait a while and see what happens.**

**Also, same goes for Dustin. I may or may not make him bionic.**

**Is Dustin lying to Chase and tricking Rose?**

**Uh…NO! Of course not! Dustin may have been a jerk in the previous stories he's appeared in, but now you see his true colors. He isn't doing it on purpose. He's doing it to protect his sister because of a previous experience. Well, you all get the story now, don't you?**

**Will Rose and Dustin find out the Davenport's secret?**

**I foreshadowed and hinted it in the story, didn't I?**

**What's this new story you're planning?**

**Well, I guess I can give you a couple sneak peeks.**

**It's basically where Rose and Chase go on their first date (now that Dustin approves of Chase being Rose's boyfriend), but then the date ends in disaster and Rose begins losing her trust in Chase. Now with a new threat looming over the Davenports and Rose being a target, it's up to Chase and Dustin (along with the rest of the Davenport family) to save the day before a repeat of the past happens all over again. **

**I assume that's all the questions you readers wanted answered. If not, then feel free to ask your question in the reviews and I will try to answer in the next story I post (which may be this upcoming story I am talking about)**


End file.
